Everyone Wants To Rule The World
by izabellaelastigirl
Summary: When Chris, Joshua and Catstar are sought out by a top secret division known as The Varden to find and destroy two extremely expensive and deadly dangerous robots known as The Raiders, things get a little "Incredible"
1. Only the beginning

_Hello Joshua. My name is Mirage, and, we have something in common according to the government neither of us exist...please pay attention as this message is classified and will NOT be repeated.I represent a top secret division known as The Varden. You and two other ex-supers have been chosen to embark on a mission to find and destroy two thirty-five quadrillion dollar robots known as The Raiders. But I cannot stress enough to you how dangerous these Raiders are. Everyone we have sent out have died in combat against these monsters. You have an amazing potential to become an even better Super than before..surely you are familiar with the name Mr. Incredible? And the name Project Kronos? Try to best him. I know you can do better...you have twenty-four hours to respond. Think about it :)_


	2. So many things to do!

~In the Eragon world...~ "I simply cannot and will not be seen in this hideous orange dress Farica!" Nasuada yelled at her fateful servant, Farica. The poor lady had been working night and day to find something suitable for Queen Nasuada, as they had mysterious guests coming all the way from some city called Mertovile. Never before had the fair Queen heard of such a place...and was concerned about whether or not these "guests" were allies or what. "If I am not properly clothed in fifteen minutes Farica! What do I pay you for?!" "Well madam you um..d-don't pay me..a-as a matter of of fact um.." "That is not the point! You must you absolutely must be more organized if you are the top servant of a King or Queen! At this point I feel as if a Dwarf could dress me better! Now back the wardrobe." She finished her ranting off with a weary sigh. As Nasuada waited for Farica to return from the wardrobe she pondered what would be a suitable meal for the guests. "Farica!" The busy woman scurried over to Nasuada and said with an exhausted sigh, "Yes Queen Nasuada?" "Fetch me the head chef. Now. NOW I SAID! We have four hours to get me properly outfitted, cook a large meal for who knows how many people, and contact Eragon and Saphira. Oh he is probably out there searching for Murtagh...poor lad. He hasn't been the same since Murtagh disappeared. Enough of this! The chef Farica the chef!" Nasuada was mentally and physically tried beyond belief. "But Queen! Your clothes! What of them?" Farica asked hurriedly. "Can people nowadays obey an order without asking a million questions?! I will dress myself. For the last TIME Farica the chef!" " Are you sure ma'am?" "I will not answer such a question. Go I am tired of yelling at you. I have things to do. Oh many many things to do."


	3. Who is Arya Drötting?

"WHAT and when I say WHAT I mean WHAT are you doing, in a TREE?" Chris yelled at Catstar, a 13 year old Cuman *a human and a cat combination* who was indeed, in the tree next to the dance studio he had just left. Catstar was a tapper. Chris was a jazz dancer who had only just started about five monthswereore and already held several titles in dance competition...and yet he still claimed he was, "terrible at jazz". She loved the seventeen year old, bright eyed, brown hair, sweet adorable but sometimes a bird-brain, Cuman. And yet she found his most annoying quality to be the constant, "I can't hardly spot with out hurting myself!" He would say after landing a absolutely perfect round of fouette turns while spotting almost effortlessly. "Why do you care? Mister 'I can't turn to save my life'?" Catstar asked as she made her way down the little tree. "I was just wondering. You hate being outside...despite the fact you're a Cuman!" "Oh come ON Chris! You don't exactly spend every waking moment outdoors either. And quit arguing with me and get you're happy little butt over to rehearsal, unless you want a repeat of last Tuesday." They were currently in the production The Phantom Of The Opera, and Catstar was Meg Giry, and Chris was The Phantom. The girl who played Christine was very, well, peculiar...In many ways. Her name was Arya and she claimed to have no last name or nickname. She had strange build that Arya yes she did. She had a nose without flaw, a skinny body and a skinny waist, amazing wavy coal black hair, and the most stunning feature were her eyes. They were angled at a way that they almost resembled a cat's eyes. Green, beautiful absolutely stunning wait, did I mention green? The woman who played Madam Giry, was even more mysterious than the fair Arya She said her name was Mirage. That was all she would reveal about herself. She too had green eyes, just not as light. White hair, no one knew why a woman at the age of twenty-two would have snow white hair...but it was beautiful nonetheless.


	4. Kronos is about to be unveiled

"Oh sprink." Catstar sighed as she looked down at her cell phone. "Oh WHAT NOW Sierra Boggess wannabe?" Chris threw his hands in the air, dropping his jazz shoes in the process. "I just got a text from my Mom. I have to go." "Aww but you're my buddy! Why?" Chris whined. "I don't know she just said we have have to leave." "Alright then. Byyyyeee Cat! Love ya!" "Oh Chris! Could you refrain from saying "I love you" when my Mom is around?" She asked in a hasty whisper. "Why? We are best friends! What on earth could we have going on OTHER than annoying each other? There is a big difference between thirteen and seventeen." He finished matter of factly. "I know...I just...Please don't. But I love you too, you're the best friend I've ever known." She ran over to her Mom's white 2015 Nissan Altima and hopped in the passenger seat. Chris continued on to the rehearsal hall and noticed the lights in the room were off. "Strange. It is 7:15 right?" He muttered to himself He had a habit of doing so when he got nervous. "Guess I'll go inside then..." he walked into the dark, gloomy building and noticed a little light on in the room separate from the main room. A board creaked...a door squeaked...another board creaked...he heard breathing..."AHHHHAAHAHAHA!" "AAAAAAHHHHAAAAaannd it's you! Oh Christopher you almost literally gave me a HEART ATTACK!" It was Joshua. The boy who played Raoul. He was a little on the short side, had blue eyes, light brown hair, a witty personality, and all the girls loved him. "Why in the name of Starclan are you here!? Where is everyone?"Chris yelled, recovering from his initial shock."Well I'm here to practice my part like you are dimwit. I have no idea where anyone is I looked everywhere and I can't find anyone." SHATTER. CRASH. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!"Chris was falling and didn't know where he would end up let alone where the mysterious hole came from. "JOSH ARE YOU STILL HERE?! PLEASE I'M SCARED!" No response."JOSH? HELLO!?" No response. THUD! "Ooowww!" He looked down and saw nothing but darkness, and looked up to find an enormous screen in front of the never ending bridge he had landed on. "W-where am I? Is anyone here?" He asked in a small, frightened voice. He decided to walk towards the giant blank screen. When he reached it he realized it was a giant computer. He sat down in the chair by the immense desk and in the top left corner he noticed a navy blue binder and picked it up. Chris opened the binder and the first thing that he read was the password to the computer. "Kronos..." he breathed. "That sounds vaguely familiar to me...ok now I'm really scared. JOSH!?" BANG. the lights came on and next thing he knew, he was lying unconscious in Syndrome's computer room.


End file.
